


tonight i wanna get nasty

by taeliligoo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Xiao Zhan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blond Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Brat Tamer Xiao Zhan, Bratty Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Oh wait how could I forget, Omega Wang Yibo, Rimming, Smut, also xz's sexy arms, babyibo gets wreckedt again mwah, hehe, this is just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeliligoo/pseuds/taeliligoo
Summary: From this view, Xiao Zhan could see the glowing skin on his back, glistening with sweat as he restrains his arms, pulling them towards himself, his arm strength being the only thing that keeps the younger boy from collapsing on the floor.  Even when he’s absolutely fucked out, Yibo still has the audacity to be a brat. The younger smirks, “You’re so hot when you do that, gege.”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	tonight i wanna get nasty

**Author's Note:**

> i think we need more abo zsww smut... so i did it myself? lmao enjoy

If it wasn’t for his Omega’s crazy sex drive, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t be in this tacky toilet at the back of of this random club Yibo dragged them into, pounding inside him like his life depended on it. It’s not like Xiao Zhan is complaining though.

“Ge-“ Yibo whimpered, which only made the older man thrust harder and harder into him, these dynamic stabs made Yibo’s legs shake as more slick started oozing out of his hole. 

To Xiao Zhan, it really was a vision before him. Yibo, who was failing to keep quiet, struggling to stand and trying so hard to hold his release.

From this view, Xiao Zhan could see the glowing skin on his back, glistening with sweat as he restrains his arms, pulling them towards himself, his arm strength being the only thing that keeps the younger boy from collapsing on the floor. Even when he’s absolutely fucked out, Yibo still has the audacity to be a brat. The younger smirks, “You’re so hot when you do that, gege.” 

Xiao Zhan doesn’t respond yet. He just pulled out until the tip of his cock touched the wet rim and slammed it back in way hard, loving how Yibo’s knees buckled and the way he struggled to keep himself from moaning. 

“What was that, baby?”

“You- You’re-” Yibo struggled to breathe out. 

The younger didn’t know it was possible, but his Alpha sped up, ruthlessly thrusting his huge cock into Yibos tight muscle. The sound of slapping skin echoed out loud in the confined stall, a bunch of bleary moans from the Omega as well.

“That’s right, my baby is a good boy, isn’t he?” Xiao Zhan mocked the dancer, quickly moving his hands to his baby’s neck and blonde hair, pulling him upwards until the Alphas’ chest is pressed against Yibo’s back - still pounding inside relentlessly. 

Yibo really can’t control his voice anymore, loud whines pulled out of him as he goes incoherent. He feels like he’s about to faint, seeing stars as the older presses in so deeply into his already abused prostate with every hard thrust, he really cannot hold on much longer. _“Ge! Gege! I’ll be good, please, please let me-”_ Yibo chokes out, but Xiao Zhan’s warm hand only presses harder against his neck, with the other gripping firmly onto his messy blonde hair. 

At this point, Yibo seriously thinks he’s going to burst. He wants to come, so fucking badly, but he doesn’t want to be punished. Xiao Zhan’s punishments are always so hard to withstand, and after being fucked this good he doesn’t know if he could handle any more.

The Omega is actually sobbing now, whining and moaning helplessly. Xiao Zhan is sure his mate is louder than the music that’s pumping from outside. 

He grips harder on his hair and with his mouth brushing against his Omega’s ear, grunts pitilessly, “You were the one who begged for this, no? Can’t even wait to get fucked back at home…”

“Please! Please, Alpha, I’m sorry-!” Yibo sobbed desperately, breathing laboured as the older man kept pounding in roughly. The heat within his abdomen was unbearable and he couldn’t hold back anymore. “I can’t! Fuck- It’s too much…”

Xiao Zhan only laughed, “Too much? You asked for this, sweetheart.”

“Please, please! Oh, fuck,” The younger was crying so hard as his orgasm was wrenched out of him, making him come untouched, too strong to hold back anymore as the older kept ramming his thick cock into him and prolonging the release of pleasure.

Yibos slick filled rim only tightened, eliciting a loud groan from Xiao Zhan, but that didn’t stop the brutal force he was thrusting at. His hands immediately left his hair to grip his hips instead, digging his nails into the Yibo’s skin and creating finger shaped marks that’ll turn purple and blue soon.

Yibo collapses onto the toilet seat as Xiao Zhan is no longer holding him upright, only pulling his hips upwards and onto his cock, the pressure on his prostate only stronger now and the Omega is limp and losing consciousness.

“Didn’t say you could come,” He says but remains thrusting, but the only response he got was incoherent whines as his Omega was so sensitive that it hurt.

“At least come inside me,” Yibo cries, “So mean,”

After what seemed like an eternity to the younger, who was still very sensitive to the point of insanity, tears still ran down his wrecked face. His Alpha thrusted as deep as he could into him, pulling his hips against his own, releasing inside of him, thick and pulsing. 

Yibo spasmed at the feeling of the older man’s warm release inside of him, feeling sensitive as his vision blurred from the pleasure of being filled up. 

Xiao Zhan could stare at his wrecked Omega all day. 

He let go of Yibo’s hips so the younger one was lying limply against the toilet seat which was wet with slick, tears and come. Xiao Zhan could see his own release beginning to leak out of Yibo’s puffy, red hole. He could see the bruises on his hips and neck starting to form. All of this made such a lovely sight.

Yibo was weakly trying to push himself up onto his elbow before he was roughly pushed down back into his mess of fluids. His eyes only widened as he felt the older kneel behind him, spreading his ass cheeks apart to reveal Yibo’s clenching hole. He seriously thought he was going to pass out this time.

Xiao Zhan chuckled. He blew softly on his Omega’s sensitive hole and Yibo let out a small whimper, squirming to get away. Soon, he was moaning and whining as he felt Xiao Zhan’s warm tongue lapping at the mess he left, gripping on his Omega’s thighs and pulling him towards himself to thrust deeper with his tongue.

“I’m still s-sore!“ Yibo cried out, not sure if he wanted to press into the heat or get away. A particular lick in the right place and yeah, okay, he wanted more of his Alpha’s tongue. 

He whines for more now. 

Xiao Zhans grip strengthened with one hand leaving his thigh to thrust fingers in. Yibo let out a loud shriek as the older immediately hit his prostate, letting out more tears as his mate tried to force out another orgasm out of him.

The older man had never heard anything better than Yibo’s desperate cries as he added more fingers and thrusted more roughly into his Omegas sweet spot. The taste of his own come wasn’t the most pleasant of tastes, but it was mixed in with his Omega's incredible sweet taste so he could bear with it.

Yibo’s tears are falling freely as he realises his erection is hard once again, but so painful so he doesn’t know if he can release again. He’s overwhelmed by his Alpha’s presence, the weight of his fingers and hot tongue, deeply pressing into him. 

Soon after, another orgasm is forced out of him. The Omega is reduced to a moaning mess of, “Zhan-ge! Xiao Zhan!”

Xiao Zhan finally lets up and admires his work once again. But when his Omega says his name so sweetly his attention goes to him almost immediately, “Let’s get you cleaned up baby,” Xiao Zhan cooed softly as he grabbed some tissues to wipe Yibo down. Yibo winced.

He gently helps his Omega up, the youngers’ knees buckling as he leans into his Alpha’s torso, still sobbing quietly as the older tries to help him put his clothes on.

Yibo’s hips ached, but it was an ache he was so used to and yet couldn’t live without. He loves to complain to Xiao Zhan about it, but deep down, he loves the way he always goes limp after getting fucked particularly hard. 

Yibo whines again. Clinging to his Alpha tightly. Xiao Zhan starts peppering his Omegas face with kisses as he knew how clingy Yibo usually gets after sex.

Soon after when they were both decent, Xiao Zhan led Yibo onto the dance floor in the club and out of the club. By the time they arrived home, his mate was still limping after being fucked so hard. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart? I was probably a bit too rough back there,” Xiao Zhan asked softly. 

“I’m fine, Zhan-ge.” Yibo rolls his eyes, “I asked for it. Maybe you were rougher that usual but I think you’re worse when you’re mad or when I do something you don’t like,” He continues, voice slightly teasing.

“Oh really?” Xiao Zhan asks, amused.

“Yeah,” Yibo smirks back, “Maybe you should get mad at me again sometime, gege.” Then he raises his eyebrow in challenge.

“Wang Yibo, weren’t you the one saying it was too much... Now you want more?” The older man questions him with a fond yet unbelievable tone to his voice.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo whines, he can feel his sugary sweet scent becoming spicier again, “Please, I think… Fuck, maybe my heat’s coming.” 

Rolling his eyes, “Please, you’re always horny. Heat or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i enjoy reading your comments and stuff so tell me what you think


End file.
